1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a DC-DC converter and a semiconductor integrated circuit.
2. Background Art
Progress of personal digital assistants and other devices has been rapid in recent years. Accordingly, DC-DC converters are being required to achieve larger current, higher efficiency, faster clock operation and faster load change response, in order to drive smaller highly integrated CPUs.
However, the conventional DC-DC converter circuit technology can only achieve a clock frequency of 3 to 4 MHz even if a circuit with an extremely complicated configuration is used for peak current control, and cannot fully satisfy the market demand for the fast load change response.
Thus, ripple injection type DC-DC converters for hysteresis control are being proposed.